campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Sunlight Foundation event on January 15th, 2007
__TOC__ Introduction Hi everyone, I've been invited to an event hosted by the Sunlight Foundation on January 15th, 2007. http://www.sunlightfoundation.com/node/1637 I'd like to have a conversation with you (yes, you), about what I should present to the bloggers and infrastructure builders that will be at this conference. HAK's post earlier today is actually a great place to start. Introduction: *Mission Statement I'd like to focus on the following infrastructure points: *Voter Guides *Electoral calendar *Campaigns Wikia:Languages I'm also going to touch on the differences between our site and Wikipedia. *Campaigns Wikia:All Points of View *Campaigns Wikia:Campaigns Wikia is not an Encyclopedia *Campaigns Wikia:Notability Other thoughts? Chadlupkes 21:00, 3 January 2007 (UTC) *My Schedule Agenda This Agenda has been updated. I'll work on that tonight. January 14th *7:00 PM – Food for Thought – Welcome and Introductions **Dinner Discussion Topic – What is Political Information? **Dinner Provocateur: David Weinberger January 15th *8:30 – 9 Breakfast Welcome and Overview *9 – 9:30 Welcome and Overview **Zephyr Teachout, Sunlight Foundation **John Palfrey, Berkman Center for Internet & Society **Mike Klein, Sunlight Foundation Game Show *9:30 – 10:15 Game Show: “So you want to be a millionaire” **Hosts: Nisha Thompson, Colin Maclay **Teams of 8 answer questions about political information, and where to find the information online. *10:15 – 10:30 Break Voices from the States *10:30- 11:30 Tapas: Voices from the states **Moderator: Zephyr Teachout **Participants ***CT – Genghis Conn – Rules of engagement with bipartisan writers ***KY – Mark Nicholas – Balancing activism and news ***Break ***NC – Ruby Sinreich – Hyper local life ***VT – Philip Baruth – The role of the solo essayist ***Break ***AZ – Stacy Holmstead – Beating the MSM to the punch ***CO – Bobby Clark – Pushing out to MSM ***Break ***TX – Mario Champion – Maximizing interactivity ***MA – Jesse Gordon – Building a big audience ***Break ***NY – Gur Tsabar – Blogads and foundations – how to fund ***CA – Dan Gillmor – Failures of engagement These are the people in the trenches – using new tools, new voices, and new information to engage citizens at a state level in state and federal politics. This panel is sort of new media sampler. Each will introduce their project with one 2 minute story about information they shared that could not be found in the MSM, information that influenced MSM, a story with great or interesting feedback, or a specific experience of citizen engagement. Then we will move to minitopics for each to riff upon for 3 minutes. Government Corruption *11:30 – 12 Deep Dive: State and Federal Corruption – Finding the Ties that Bind Speakers: Bill Allison State and federal officials are often tied together in interesting ways – the real reason behind a federal earmark may be giving back to the boys back home. Bill Allison, a Senior Researcher at Sunlight, and Leah Rush from the Center for Public Integrity will describe ways to research these connections, and answers questions. *12 – 1 Lunch What should people know *12:30 – 1 Blue Skies Power Lunch: What Should People Know? Moderator: Liza Sabater If we believe in an informed and engaged citizenry, what does that require? What skills and information do citizens need? What is important political information that bloggers and other new media types can provide that isn’t currently being available or accessible? What is essential political information for a citizen in the new era? Is there such a thing? Lisa will introduce the topic, and then four participants – Ethan Zuckerman, Amanda Michel, Dan Gillmor, and Nathanial Rock – will share 4 minute statements (poems, essays, lists, reflective thoughts) about what they think people should know. Speed-Geeking *1:00pm – 2:15pm – Speed-Geeking Round Timer: Zephyr Teachout In groups of 3-4, people will stop 7 minutes at each “geek station” to learn about new technologies. **Open Congress – David Moore **Congresspedia – Conor Kenny **Placeblogger – Lisa Williams **Fedspending and Data Shack – Kerry Mitchell and Ed Bender **CNC – Melinda Wittstock **more perfect – Timothy Killian, Chad Maglaque **Campaigns Wikia – Chad Lupkes **Metavid – Aphid **Front Porch Forum – Michael Wood-Lewis **The Gentilly Project – Quintus Jett Speed Geeking! Hello! We've asked you to be part of a speed geeking session. This is high energy, exhausting and really fun way to share with everyone what you are up to. Here's how it works. We will set each of you up, with your computer, in one of two large rooms. We will divide the working meeting into 10 groups of 2-3. Each group will spend 7 minutes each at your speedgeeking station (you'll make your presentation 10 times in 70 minutes – after this, the elevator pitch will be easy!). To prepare – practice with a friend. Spend 4 minutes showing off your tool/site, leaving 3 minutes for questions. Make it interactive, going from page to page on your site. Tell a story or two about how its used to bring the site to life. Then answer questions and take your breath for the next group! Below is a list of all the speed geekers and what they will be presenting. Please let us know if you need any equipment anything above a power cord and we will need some time to acquire. The Berkman Institute has wifi in the rooms to be used for the demos. Anyone that has demos that need high band widths for videos let me know so we can make sure you have an Ethernet cord. :Going to need help with this one. A laptop would be nice. Ideagora is here *2:15 - 2:45 Break Diversity * 2:45 – 3:30 Looking Forward: Fostering Diverse Voices in New Political Media Moderator: Chris Rabb Zephyr Teachout Short kick off by: Stephen Wilmarth, Erica George, students from Waterbury, others In the best of all possible worlds, how do we envision diversity reflected in the new political media? What can we do to realize those visions? How do we make sure the new media newsroom is in fact diverse – and meaningfully reaching the full range of citizens (together and separately)? How do we ensure that people are getting political information from a diverse set of voices? Breakouts * 3:30 – 4:45 Breakout sessions (45 min.) with reporting back (30 min.) We have proposed a few breakout sessions, but encourage people to come up with their own – let the market decide! Small group moderators will include: Nicholas Diakopoulos Dan Newman Micah Sifry Jake Shapiro Ali Savino *Possible topics: **State/local/federal information flow connections **Distributed research on a local level **Games **Video and Audio **Relations with MSM **Polling data **Sustainable funding of our efforts *4:45 – 5 Break Discussion - canceled due to lack of time * 5:00 – 5:45 Group Discussion: Hopes for the Future – Where do we go from here? Moderators: Ellen Miller, John Palfrey What is needed to go the next level? What tools and communities are needed to do our work better? What resources are needed? What are people’s goals? What can this group do? We want to end by stepping back into a high level discussion about what are biggest hopes and fears are about political information in an internet era. Closing * 5:45 – 6 Closing All: What is your biggest question going forward? * 6 – 8 Moderated Drinks (Place TBA)